


Der Eindringling!

by Imandra_Pipkin



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: #ficletinstruments, Angry Alec Lightwood, Angry Magnus Bane, M/M, Malec AU, Retirement, Sentimental
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin
Summary: Magnus arbeitet für Cat und Ragnor in deren renomierter Werbeagentur, sehr erfolgreich sogar, kann er mit ganzem Stolz behaupten. Sein Stolz ist allerdings angeknackst, seitdem ein gewisser Alec Lightwood (abtrünniger Spross einer konkurrierenden Werbefirma, daher nicht vertrauenswürdig, kurz genannt: "Der Eindringling!") der Firma beigetreten ist.An dem Tag, an dem sein bester Freund Ragnor in Rente geht, machen die Abschiedsfeierlichkeiten Magnus ein bisschen sentimental. Es war nicht so, dass er Ragnor nie wieder sehen würde, aber trotzdem. Eine Ära ging zu Ende.





	Der Eindringling!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pushing the bitch button](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966720) by [Imandra_Pipkin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imandra_Pipkin/pseuds/Imandra_Pipkin). 

> Dies ist mein ursprünglicher Beitrag zur [#ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments/works) challenge 'Pushing the bitch button', welchen ich auf 500 Wörter kürzen musste.  
#ficletinstruments week 13 Prompt: University lecturer - Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads to all the feels
> 
> Ich erfülle den Prompt nicht so ganz. Ich habe nur gelesen "Battling for the best lecture hall / office space leads" und "University lecturer" völlig außer Acht gelassen. Ich hoffe, es gefällt euch trotzdem.

_Da steht er, 'Der Eindringling!'. Tut ganz harmlos. Hat sich hier eingeschlichen. Lacht mit meinen Freunden. Hält eine Champagnerflöte in seinen langen, schlanken, eleganten Fingern. _

Magnus Seufzen war zum Teil dem Verdruss über seine eigene Inkonsequenz geschuldet. Wie sollte er seinen Groll gegenüber diesem Mann aufrechterhalten (Der Eindringling! erinnert er sich selbst) wenn er zum Niederknien aussah? Wörtlich gesprochen. 

Schwarzer Anzug, anthrazitfarbiges Hemd und Krawatte. Selbst das Einstecktuch passte perfekt. Der Versuch, seine Haare in so etwa wie eine Frisur zu bändigen, die diesem feierlichen Anlass würdig ist, erweckte in Magnus nur noch mehr den Wunsch, mit seinen Händen hindurch zu fahren als es bei seinem üblichen 'out-of-bed-look' der Fall war. 

Er sollte frischen Wind in die Firma bringen. Das hat er getan, zugegeben. Allerdings wirbelten seitdem Magnus Gedanken ständig in eine völlig unangemesse Richtung. Und er hasste ihn dafür. 

Magnus brauchte einen Moment für sich selbst und ging zu den Waschräumen der Angestellten. Normalerweise genoß er eine gute Party, aber der Anlass dieser Feier machte ihn nicht fröhlich sondern eher traurig. Er würde seinen Freund Ragnor vermissen. Die gelegentlichen privaten Treffen würden die tägliche Zusammenarbeit nicht ersetzen können.

Auf dem Weg zurück zur Party ging er an den offenen Türen der Büroräume vorbei. Der flüchtige Anblick brauchte einen Moment um in seinem Gehirn verarbeitet zu werden. 

_Das kann ja wohl nicht sein Ernst sein!_

Magnus ging vier Schritte zurück und vergewisserte sich, dass er sich nicht verguckt hatte. 

Alec fuhr mit den Händen fast zärtlich über die leere Schreibtischplatte, lehnte sich in dem bequemen Schreibtischstuhl nach hinten und verschränkte die Hände hinter dem Kopf. 

Erbost betrat Magnus das Büro. "Du willst doch wohl nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen, dieses Büro zu besetzen."

Alec richtete sich auf und blickte Magnus an. Lange. Doch Magnus wich seinem Blick keine Sekunde lang aus. 

Alec blieb ruhig, obwohl seine Augen funkelten. "Von 'besetzen' kann keine Rede sein. Es wird mir zugewiesen werden." 

Das selbstgefällige Grinsen in Alecs Gesicht reizte Magnus mehr, als es seine gute Erziehung zulassen sollte. 

Magnus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. "Das weiß ich zu verhindern. Ragnors Büro steht rechtmäßig allein mir zu."

Alec stand vom Stuhl auf und baute seine imposante Größe vor Magnus auf. "Was ist eigentlich dein Problem? Von dem Moment an, als ich der Firma beigetreten bin, warst du garstig zu mir."

Magnus ließ die Arme sinken und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. "Garstig?"

"Ja, garstig. Ich war nie etwas anderes als nett und höflich. Ich habe mehrmals angeboten, mit dir zusammen zu arbeiten. Soll ich deine unhöflichen Antworten wiederholen? Nein? Nicht notwendig?" Alecs Stimme wurde immer lauter, seine Worte trieften vor Sarkasmus. 

Magnus ging einen Schritt auf Alec zu. "Ich bin bis jetzt auch ganz gut ohne dich klar gekommen."

Von dem Moment an, eskalierte alles ziemlich schnell. Die Stimmen wurden immer lauter, die Argumentationen hitziger, die Vorwürfe immer kleinlicher, bis beide schwer atmend dicht voreinander standen. 

Plötzlich erkannte Magnus ihren Wettbewerb im Anschreien als das, was es wirklich war: Vorspiel.

Kurzerhand packte er Alec beim Revers und presste seine Lippen auf die von Alec. Fast erwartete er, dass Alec ihn empört zurück stoßen würde, aber zu Magnus Überraschung und Freude umfing Alec Magnus Gesicht mit beiden Händen und vertiefte den Kuss. 

"Endlich!" ertönte es von der offenen Tür. 

Magnus sah, wie Cat und Ragnor Geldscheine hervorholten und es nicht einmal auch nur versuchten, es heimlich zu machen, um sie in Raphaels wartende Hand zu legen, der noch weniger den Anstand hatte, sich gebührend dafür zu schämen. 

"Ihr hattet 'ne Wette laufen?" 

"Selbstverständlich! Cat und ich seit Alecs Vorstellungsgespräch. Raphael ist an Alecs erstem Arbeitstag mit eingestiegen."

Magnus schnaubte, streckte den Arm aus, gab der Tür einen Schubs und knallte sie seinen Freunden ins Gesicht. Die Wertigkeit dieser Freundschaft würde er später in Frage stellen.

Er wandte sich wieder Alec zu "Wo waren wir gerade stehen geblieben?"

Alec grinste nur und küsste Magnus noch einmal. 

**Author's Note:**

> ~ The volume of your voice does not increase the validity of your argument. ~


End file.
